Sing for Me
by Twiggy Strider
Summary: Of all the random places that one could travel, this collection of song drabbles will take us to all of them. Join the CL characters on as many short, random journeys as this author's iPod can possible allow. Rated "T" for possible violence or language.
1. Workin' for MCA

**A/N: This is my first Code Lyoko "fic" ever, and I'm glad that I've finally started writing for this fandom. I'll give all of you a fair warning and say that these drabbles can include anything from the finer (or not-so-tuned) workings of my mind. This includes het, yaoi, yuri, AU, and several other things that...could...possibly happen. Now, don't say I didn't warn you, but don't avoid me because of the warning! XD That being said (I think my note is about as long as the first drabble) enjoy. Hugs. **

* * *

><p>Workin' For MCA - Lynyrd Skynyrd<p>

He drove through the heated summer afternoon, the hot breeze caressing, yet cutting his face through the opened top of his jet black convertible.

"You think you're going too fast?" Yumi questioned through a small giggle from the seat beside him.

"Nah," Ulrich responded, sending a huge grin in his girl's direction. "There's no such thing as 'too fast,' babe. Just relax and enjoy your ride." After a hint of a wink, he returned his eyes to the open road before him.

The needle climbed up to, 95 miles per hour, a smooth race through the empty pavement, an exhilarating thrill he could enjoy with Yumi, even if only for a few minutes.


	2. The Small Print

2. The Small Print - Muse

"What do you mean, you 'don't know'?" Jeremie hissed, shoving Ulrich toward the ledge, a straight drop-off from the bluff. "You lost Aelita; you 'don't know' where she could have gone. How the hell could you lose her?"

Rage very uncommon to the small blonde overcame his entire being; mixed with his love and concern for Aelita, all aimed at Ulrich, it was possibly the most dangerous position Ulrich had ever gotten himself into.


	3. Straight Across My Mind

Straight Across My Mind - Art Of Dying

I'm always thinking of the way things used to be... The way everything was before I lost her. The way our lives could have turned out if we would have truly been together forever, just like we promised the day she was dressed in all white, blushing from love and the honor of being presented in front of all of the ones we loved.

My Yumi was always everything to me, and I was always her Ulrich. "No one else's," she'd always say with a teasing little grin on her beautiful face. Even though it's been three years since the accident, it's still all I ever think of; all I ever see is Yumi's smiling face...

If not, I hear her scream. I feel her lurking in the shadows, condemning me for never being able to save her, yet watching over me because she knows there was nothing I could have done.

Regardless, my love will never fade, though my sadness will always grow.


	4. Holier Than Thou

Holier Than Thou - Metallica

"Can you feel it?" the voice questioned the boy. "I've gifted you with the most wondrous power you will ever feel, the most bitter of all hatred, the holy power of my personal Assassin."

William sensed more than heard the voice, but he knew it was there alongside the wicked animosity that pulsed through his veins. Never before had he felt such a rush, such an urge to destroy, but he held onto the horrible feeling and cherished it as the new William Dunbar.

"My master," the shadow-clad boy uttered, a mere drone, yet so much more. "You will never be disappointed by me."


	5. Super Mario Bros

Super Mario Theme Song (heavy metal version)

"Let me get this straight," Odd mused with a chuckle. "You and Aelita are programming a new Mario game, but you're letting Ulrich arrange the scores for you?"

"That's correct!" Jeremie laughed in return, grinning at the other blonde. "It's going to be quite the curious title, that's for sure."

"You've got that right! You're going to end up with an awesome platformer with even better music: Rock so hard it's gonna kill you, if you let him handle it!"


	6. Surfacing

Surfacing - Slipknot

"Can't you see? I'll never be like any of you!" Jeremie growled at the rest of the Lyoko Warriors. "I'll never change, I'll never be anything other than what I am, I'll never be a hero!"

He stormed off, running toward his secret sanctuary, the one place none of the others even knew of, not even Aelita. Once inside, he removed his glittering piece of life from its sacred spot on the cold metal shelf and gazed intently at its cool, welcoming, sharpened edge.

Without a second thought, he pressed the blade into his previously healed wound, opening up his line to feeling, to emotion, to the closest he'd ever felt to being alive.


	7. A Little Piece Of Heaven

A Little Piece Of Heaven – Avenged Sevenfold

It was a night as black as midnight, and the perfect time for the Assassin to strike. No one would ever even have to know what he had in store for those disgusting "warriors" of light. He wouldn't quite call it murder. No, the word was much too harsh and horrible. More like... Eternal slumber. How beautiful, how peaceful it sounded.

No matter what he called it, he knew X.A.N.A. wanted every last one of the filthy beings dead.

- - -

"Did you hear that?" Ulrich murmured as he gently shook his roommate awake.

"Hmm, what?" Odd mumbled, rolling over from his peaceful sleep with a yawn. He rubbed his eyes and gazed up at a worried-looking Ulrich. "What's up?"

"Shh," Ulrich hushed, jabbing a finger in the direction of the window. "I thought I heard something outside," he whispered, his eyes and body betraying his fear. He wasn't the same on Earth after they lost William to the darker side of Lyoko... He seemed more excitable...

"It was probably only a bird or a bat or something, Ulrich," Odd comforted his best friend sleepily. "Go back to bed."

-

That was too close, William thought as he ducked back into the bush.


	8. That's What I Get

That's What I Get - Nine Inch Nails

Metallic clanking and a heated blaze greeted the teen as he stepped into the Factory by himself. "What's going on?" he whispered aloud, fear beginning to manifest itself inside of him.

"Welcome, Jeremie," a familiar, but darkened voice greeted him, "to your worst nightmare."

A figure stepped out from the smokey, dusty shadows of the living Factory, and Jeremie released his breath in a fearful gasp. Standing before him... was himself.

"Surprised?" Other-Jeremie laughed darkly. "No need, Jeremie. Sit back, relax, enjoy your death."

With a wicked glare, the other Jeremie vanished, a Manta, three Bloks, and a Kankrelat appearing in his place. Jeremie tried to run, but his legs betrayed him, holding him in place to await what was sure to be his doom.

A scream sounded from somewhere; he didn't realize until his throat was raw that the blood-curdling sound had come from him.


End file.
